


Nightmare

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gray wakes up and faces a reality that he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail or its characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.
> 
> A/N: This story is just a little something that came to mind a while ago.  
> It was supposed to have a little bit of humour but don’t think I managed to pull it off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece.  
> This story is unbetaed.  
> Feedback would be awesome.

Nightmare

 

The curtains were swaying slightly, with the wind that was entering from the open window. Gray opened his eyes only to stare at the ceiling that was streaked with bright lines that came from the sunshine that managed to get through the blinds.

He sat up on the comfy bed, the yellow sheets spreading out in the empty bed.

The dark haired one immediately felt an immense feeling of emptiness, something was missing…

Trying to pay that thought no mind he got out of the bed, feeling the soft fabric of the sheet caress his skin. That was when he noticed that he was naked. Nothing too strange so far, or at least, not unexpected.

His feet led him to the bathroom, although he didn’t know the way. He realized that he didn’t know the layout of this place – was this someone else’s house? – although his body knew it.

He truly had no other option than to comply to what his body asked of him. He went to the bathroom and did his usual ablutions. When he hopped into the shower he spent a couple of minutes looking into the keypad. It was… odd.

‘Where the hell is the faucet?’

Before he could think more, his hand had risen and typed the adequate options, sending a stream of cold and increasingly warming water towards his feet. Pressing another button had the water coming from the showerhead and cascading down his body, relaxing muscles that Gray hadn’t realized that were that tense.

The rest of the shower had him relaxing gradually and, it didn’t take long before he had understood the weird contraption.

When he was done, he wandered through the house – he had the feeling that that was what this place was – and returned to the bedroom, a towel hanging low on his hips.

Standing by the door, Gray managed to take a better look at the bedroom. A large bed was at the centre. A dark wood headboard was in stark contrast with the light linens that covered the mattress – which were in disarray. At each side of the bed there were bedside tables, in the same dark wood of the bed. Big, dark wood doors covered the far away wall and Gray had the feeling that it was the closet.

Cleaning himself quickly, he let the towel fall to the ground and headed to the closet, where he found some boxer shorts. He put them on and went back to the central room – the living room. At a loud growl from his stomach he decided to head to the kitchen before. It was better if he ate something.

As soon as Gray set foot in the kitchen he almost recoiled because of the light that instantly hit his eyes. The sun that entered through the window reflected on the polished surfaces of the appliances and on the tiled floor. The dark haired man squinted and headed to the window where he brought the blind down until it was halfway down. Then, he set to the next task – get some food.

He looked into the stove but, as there were so many buttons – again – he firmly put away the idea of having something warm. He might just end up burning down the house…

In the end, he found some bread and slices of both ham and cheese. And to drink – a glass of water (the gods knew what was in those containers – he had just opened one and the acrid smell that came from it had nearly made him drop the glass container). It wasn’t much and it was a bit frugal but, hey, it was food and Gray’s growling stomach didn’t complain.

As he finished his meal, a bout of tiredness came over him and he reckoned he better lie down, lest he fell and end up passing out on the floor.

His feet led him to the living room. It had a cosy feel and it cleaned up Gray’s head a little as he breathed in the slightly spicy scent that permeated the room. It was familiar and comforting and slightly exciting at the same time.

Gray finally settled on the comfy sofa, immediately closing his eyes and surrendering to the warmth, almost as if there were arms slowly closing around him in a protective embrace.

After relaxing for some minutes – the ticking of the clock being the only signal of the passing time – Gray opened his eyes, sat up and inspected his surroundings. The room was furnished in rich and warm colours, adding to the comfortable feel. Bookcases made of dark wood covered the far wall, a window flanked by satiny red curtains allowed the light to filter in both white and red colour. In front of the sofa there was a coffee table with some magazines scattered. A remote control was pointing towards the big flat screen which was surrounded by two paintings and a photo. It was a group photo but the persons in it were too small for him to see who they were. Beside the sofa, in both ends actually, there were small square tables. Each had a lamp but the one to Gray’s right (the one beside the armrest Gray was leaning against) had the telephone’s dock and a frame. The picture instantly caught his attention. Two individuals were in it, enlaced and smiling happily. It was with shock that Gray saw his reflection smiling back. The Gray in the picture had an arm slung around Natsu’s shoulders while the pink haired idiot had his arm curled around Gray’s waist, hand closing tenderly on his hipbone.

Gray blinked and set down the frame.

He was confused.

Yet, at the same time, he could feel warmth blooming inside. The pain in his head seemed to recede a little more.

He felt it more than saw, in his reflection, the corners of his mouth stretching upwards in a peaceful, goofy smile.

Absentmindedly his finger traced Natsu’s outline.

He felt strangely peaceful and content…

Gray stretched out his legs and reclined on the sofa, cradling the photo tenderly.

Hearing a throat being cleared instantly shattered the little spell Gray had woven around himself. The dark haired youth hurried to straighten himself up, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. That was when he saw who the person was.

Natsu.

Natsu who seemed to have been running; if his wind-swept hair and slightly sweaty face and body were any indication. The shirt he wore clung nicely to his muscles and created one hell of a sight. A delicious one… more so in the way how he was leaning against the doorframe and looking appreciatively towards Gray.

Gray caught himself and shook his head, brow furrowing slightly. He didn’t like the smug grin that was plastered on the other’s face.

“You’re feeling better, I see…” said the pink haired one cheekily.

“I seem to be.” Gray replied quickly. He motioned to get up but Natsu was in front of him in a flash, a hand on his shoulder indicating that he should remain seated. The scent he had noticed earlier was in front of him in full force now. Gray found himself inhaling the scent and feeling the headache recede even more.

Natsu’s other hand went to his forehead checking his temperature.

“Mmm, you’re much better now.” Natsu knelt over Gray, his right knee resting between Gray’s legs. The hand pressing against his forehead started to descend sensuously down his neck and torso. Gray’s hands, instinctively, went to Natsu’s waist at the same time that he looked up.

The other decided to lean down and press his lips against Gray’s, the hand that was on his shoulder sliding to cup the back of his head and manoeuvred it as Natsu deepened the kiss. Gray quickly answered in kind. Their bodies started to move, arching to meet the other and the temperature of the room started to rise and…

* * *

A choked gasp emerged from Gray’s throat as he sat up, sweat pearling on his forehead and sliding down. The ice mage looked to the sides only to find the familiar room – his room.

He shook his head, almost as if to try to get the images out of his head. When that didn’t work, he threw the bedsheet away and hurried to the bathroom. There he got to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He gasped slightly when something stung on his forehead. Well, he had other things on his mind.

“It was… it only was… it was nothing!” he repeated at his reflection, over and over again while his hands grasped tightly onto the porcelain.

Not long after, Gray was leaving his house and heading to the guild. There was a person he needed to find.

As soon as he entered it, he spotted him, sitting at a table and talking to Lucy and Happy. They seemed to be quite relaxed.

Gray stormed to the table, Lucy noticing him first.

“Gray, it’s so good to see you again. How’s your head?” the blond asked.

Gray ignored her. He just got in position and punched Natsu _hard_. The fire mage fell off the chair and quickly got up, fists ablaze.

“What the fuck was that for?” he said in a growl.

“That one was to teach you not to do shit like _that_!” was Gray’s outraged answer.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and probably a good lot of the guild stared at Gray in confusion.

“But-! I didn’t do anything!” exploded the Salamander.

“What the hell is going on?” cut in a certain red head that had just arrived to the guild.

Nobody said a word.

Gray hurried to get out, ducking his head so nobody could see his flushed – blushing – face.

As soon as he had put some distance between himself and the guild (he wandered to a garden where he sat under a tree’s shade) he finally allowed himself to wonder.

‘I wonder how it would be… Would it be as good as it was in the dream?’ he leaned back and let his head fall against the bark.

His only option was doing that...


End file.
